Heroes Hybrid
| image = File:A_Petrelli.jpg|thumb|Heroes Arthur Petrelli | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Heroes A Petrelli | host = Brandonb | link = Heroes Hybrid | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = November 08, 2008 | winningfaction = Heroes | roster = player #Yoruichi-San #Itachi-san #Frost #Prince_Marth85 #Fox #CrazyPainter #Sinistral #Reaymond #Star_Tiger #Impervious (Joe's Student) #Limey #Frozen_in_Fire #SomeGuy #dms_172 #Mekal | first = Prince_Marth85 & Impervious & Dms_172 & Star_Tiger | last = Prince_Marth85, Fox, CrazyPainter, SomeGuy, Mekal | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Brandonb based on the TV Show Heroes It began on November 08, 2008 and ended in a Heroes win in Cycle 5 (November 14th). Game Mechanics Rules #This game only takes place in 24hr cycles. All actions must be decided within 20hrs, and the post will go up in the following 4hrs. From here on in the instructions and descriptions, Cycles=Days=Nights. It’s all the same. #All roles must PM their action/inaction to me each night if they are able to take action. Failure to send a PM confirming the decision of action or inaction will result in default use of the ability with no effect. (Ex. If no PM is received by HRG during a given cycle, he will use his kill ability, but it will not harm anyone, and he will not be able to use it again the next day). All of a team’s role actions may be collectively PMed to me by a single member of the team. #There is no lynch vote. As a result, there is little incentive for a great deal of posting in the thread, except for any conversation made in an effort to learn the roles of the unsided players. So the more conversation, the more likely a team will make a successful draft. #Every day, each team may make one collective kill attempt, in addition to whatever actions are taken by the kill roles. #At team may satisfy a double-source kill during a particular night by sacrificing the following night’s group kill… Rephrased: a team may use the current night’s kill, AND choose to sacrifice their following night’s kill, in order to fulfill a double-source kill. Because the members of the team risk too much to successfully make the kill against their target, they would spend the next night recovering. Drafting #ONCE Every day, each team may choose one player to draft from the group of 5 unsided players. In order to successfully make a draft, the team must PM me the correct name AND role of the unsided player. If a player is drafted, they will be aligned with the drafting team, and will gain BTSC with them. However, the opposing team will not be informed whether or not the draft was successful. #If a team makes a guess, and they are incorrect, then they are informed only that the draft failed. If one team has already drafted someone... then the other team tries to draft that same person, they are informed only that the draft failed. If both teams attempt to draft the same person on the same night, then both teams are informed that the draft failed. #Teams may also purchase additional draft attempts by sacrificing the use of a chosen role’s ability. #No team may draft the MIA member of the other team. Role Description The Company : All-but the MIA members have BTSC : Objective: Kill all of the Hero members including the MIA player. *Mr. Petrelli – Any night but not two in a row, he may steal the ability of any living role for the night. But when he does, he will be outed to the role that he stole from after the following post. If the role is already dead, then the steal fails. If the ability was going to be in use by the chosen role, then they would not be able to use it until the following night. (*Stealing the ability of a player that has BTSC with the company, counts as a use for that player. Stealing the Ability of anyone else, does not count as a use by the target). *Linderman – 1) Every night will be able to choose any person to protect for the night, but not the same person two nights in a row (this ability may be used on himself). OR 2) Any night but not two in a row, instead of protecting someone, Linderman may come to the rescue of any person that died the night before. He will be able to choose any person after they have died from a single attack and revive them. However, he will not be able to revive a person that was attacked by more than two sources (double-source kill) at the same time. Linderman may not use this ability on himself. *Candice - Any night but not two in a row, she may choose any person and change their reality. Candice’s target is randomly redirected to anyone. However, Candice may specify three players that will not be redirected towards. *HRG – The man with the Horned Rimmed Glasses. Any night but not two in a row, HRG gets to kill one person. He is outed when he dies. *The Haitian – Any night but not two in a row, selects one player that will lose their role ability for that night. *Elle – Any night but not two in a row, Elle may electrocute someone to death. The Heroes : All-but the MIA members have BTSC : Objective: Kill all of the Company members including the MIA player. *Peter –Any night but not two in a row, Peter gets to visit one person, and uses that person's ability on them. If Peter is visited by 3 or more people on the same night he will blow up and take everyone else that visited him with him. (IF peter chooses Ted, then peter gains Ted’s invincibility, however, he also mimics Ted’s kill ability and thus subtracts 1 from Ted’s double-source kill). *Nathan – He can save someone each night by flying them to safety, but not the same person two nights in a row. *Mohinder Suresh – Any night but not two in a row, Mohinder may inject any other player with a serum that will allow the person to perform their ability for the second night in a row (of course this excludes saving roles that work every night. And yes, the second use counts as a use and therefore the ability would not be used on the third night). Because this is not a power, this ability may not be stolen by Mr. Petrelli, nor reflected by Peter. *DL – Any night he can save one person, but not the same person two nights in a row, and only as long as Niki isn’t killing someone. If Niki dies, then DL gets restricted to use his ability any night but not two in a row. *Niki – Any night she can kill one person, as long as DL isn’t saving someone. If DL dies, then Niki gets restricted to use her ability any night but not two in a row. *Ted – With his radioactive powers, he can kill someone any night but not two in a row. Also, due to his radioactivity, it is difficult for any one person to get close enough to make an effective kill on him. However, if Ted is attacked by more than one source (double-source kill), enough damage will be done to cause Ted’s death. Also, Ted can never be saved by anyone. The Unsided : No BTSC until drafted : Objective: Survive till the end, or win with the drafted team. *Matt Parkman – Any night but not two in a row, he may choose one person to read their mind and find their role. The target will be notified that they were discovered. He cannot be protected two nights in a row. *Claire Bennet – May save one person any night but not two nights in a row, and she can’t save herself. She is invincible to everyone (except Peter's explosion) as long as HRG is alive. *Isaac Mendez – Each day he paints a picture showing the events of the night before and learns the roles of the people that died. Also, any night but not two in a row, Isaac may paint the picture of the role of his choosing, and show the action that was taken by that role the night before. *The unsided group will also have two MIA members (They do not start with BTSC with their teams) **+1 Random Killer Role Company Member without BTSC **+1 Random Killer Role Hero Member without BTSC These two roles will only be able to be drafted by their credited teams, at which point, they will regain BTSC. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction The Heroes #Itachi - Died Cycle 3 #Sinistral - Died Cycle 4 #reaymond - Died Cycle 2 #star_tiger - Died Cycle 1 #SomeGuy Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster The Company #Marth - HRG #Crazy Painter - Mr. Petrelli #Impervious - Candice - Died Cycle 1 #limeliam - Linderman - Died Cycle 4 #FIF - Haitian - Died Cycle 2 The Unsided #Y-san - Elle - Died Cycle 4, drafted by Company #Frost - Isaac - Died Cycle 3 #Kathleen - Claire drafted by Heroes #dms_172 - Matt - Died Cycle 1, drafted by Heroes #Mekal - Niki drafted by Heroes The Heroes #Itachi - Ted - Died Cycle 3 #Sinistral - Peter - Died Cycle 4 #reaymond - Nathan - Died Cycle 2 #star_tiger - Mohinder - Died Cycle 1 #SomeGuy - DL Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games Category:HybridGames